


50 Shades of Schneizel

by Glow_Cloud



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bedroom Sex, Beds, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Stress Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glow_Cloud/pseuds/Glow_Cloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy fun times between a Prince and his Aide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mature content warning. If you're like 10 don't read this. Apologies in advance for any spelling/grammer errors.

The meeting had not gone as planned. About halfway through, all hell decided to break loose in the form of loud, heated arguments. Why the European Union representatives were so against Geass proof technology was beyond Schneizel’s comprehension. 

And then the Black Knight legion broke out into a fight, their representative, Lord Zero, attempting to calm down a feud between Kallen and Tamaki. Nothing was going right for Schneizel, he needed something to calm his nerves. 

Schneizel sighed, rubbing his temples and continued to walk down the hallway his ever loyal aide, Kanon, following behind him. There was only one thing that could cheer him up right now, and that was indulging in his sinful desires. The naughty thoughts ran through his head, of course, Kanon would love to participate… But what if they tried something new… A little more… Taboo. Schneizel ran his fingers through his hair, the thoughts developing into a nasty fantasy, one he was dying to fulfill.

He smirked slightly and glanced back at his aide, “Come, Kanon. We are going to my rooms.” 

Schneizel continued walking, grinning internally. Tonight was going to be very fun. Very fun indeed.

They soon came upon the door leading to Schneizel’s magnificent bedroom, but Schneizel continued walking.

“I have something else in mind.”

Kanon simply nodded, and continued to follow, loyal as ever. After a few more twists and turns, they reached a door at the end of the hallway. This door was one he did not often open. A room Schneizel hid from the public, and used only for downright dirty desires… Kanon’s eyes widened slightly at this; Schneizel only used this room after a very strenuous or angering day of work… 

Schneizel opened the door and gestured for Kanon to enter, “After you.”

Kanon walked inside, followed by Schneizel who closed and locked the door behind him.

Kanon’s eyes darted around the room, “What would it be this time?” he thought to himself, his heart racing with anticipation of the fun to come

The room was dimly lit- the only light provided by small candles strewn about the room- and smelled slightly of cinnamon… And sex. A large bed stood in the center of the room, the sheets fresh and the pillows full. Along the walls were various paddles, whips, restraints, sex toys, and many other objects… 

While Kanon was looking around, Schneizel seized the moment and snuck up behind him, sliding a dark piece of fabric over his eyes- One Kanon knew all too well. Schneizel took his hand, and guided him to sit on the bed, pulling a trinket out of a drawer. 

“Stay still and open your mouth” he commanded, the sultry tone in his voice causing a shiver to run down Kanon’s spine.

Kanon slowly opened his mouth, confused at the request, but what right did he have to refuse to obey his Emperor? Kanon felt Schneizel’s fingertips at his lips, and a gag was slipped into his mouth. 

“Such a good boy…” Schneizel murmured, lightly caressing Kanon’s cheek. “You know… I have the rest of the day free… You know what that means.” 

Kanon immediately knew he would be very sore the following morning… Schneizel had a certain way of eliciting his moans and screams, and filling him with ungodly pleasure.

Schneizel stepped away from Kanon, now gagged and blindfolded. A soft chuckle escaped Schneizel lips, he could never have had a more loyal aide, willing to bow to his every command. After watching Kanon for a few moments, he picked some rope off the wall and moved behind Kanon. He slowly bound Kanon’s wrist to each elbow, digging the rope into the soft skin of his aide. Kanon gasped slightly, Schneizel had never been this rough with him before. Schneizel then picked another rope, looping it through the ties on Kanon’s arms, bringing it around Kanon’s chest, securing Kanon’s arms to his body. No matter how hard Kanon would try, there would be no way for him to escape these bonds.

He pulled the ropes a little tighter, just for extra measure, then let his hand trail downwards towards a lump in Kanon’s pants, and began softly rubbing. Normally, Kanon would be biting his lip about now, but Kanon eyes watered around the blindfold, his mouth clamping into the massive gag in his mouth.

Schneizel increased his rubbing, adding a few squeezes here or there. “You like that, don’t you?” he questioned with lust in his voice. 

Kanon answered with a soft, small moan, followed by a shy nod. Schneizel rubbed a little harder, then pulled his hand away, receiving a small moan for more, then proceeded to tie Kanon’s legs at the knees and ankles. Another rope was then taken and tied around the rope between Kanon’s ankles, and then, tied to the other end of the rope around Kanon’s wrists, forcing him into a kneeling position. Schneizel smirked, watching his bound Kanon lying on his side on the bed. He wanted to drink in the sight, but knew not to spoil what was coming. 

“Kanon…” He taunted while moving to find… Something sharp… A blade, or scissors… “You’ll be so sore in many parts of your body when I’m through with you.”

After a few moments he returned to the bedside, knife and scissors in hand. “Now hold still…”

He stilled, a burning sensation starting in his core, as Schneizel began to cut and slice off his uniform. Kanon shuddered slightly, a tightness in his trousers forming as he lay there, helplessly. 

“Don’t worry about the uniform… you can wear one of your dresses until we get a new one.” he murmured. 

Despite the existence of several replacements, Schneizel prefered his aide in more, feminine attire… His aide looked absolutely stunning in women’s clothes. Soon, Kanon was completely bare chested, and Schneizel paused to continue quickly rubbing and tightly squeezing the now hard member in Kanon’s pants. 

“Moan for me... “ Schneizel growled, lust in his voice

Kanon gasped slightly, moaning in pleasure as he shifted his body. Schneizel continued his handiwork, carefully slicing away the fragile boy’s clothing. Some cuts and tears later, Kanon was completely nude.

“Kanon,” Schneizel smirked, tracing his fingers along Kanon’s bare chest, “You look absolutely delicious right now.” 

Kanon shuddered slightly at the touch, a blush starting to color his cheeks, causing Schneizel’s smirk to widen. 

“Embarrassed are we?” he chuckled, caressing Kanon’s cheek, “There’s no need for that…”

Schneizel removed his hand and stepped back to survey the bound, nude and blindfolded boy before him, there was not a single body that could compete with Kanon’s he thought.

“Now… Let’s have some fun shall we?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanon and Schneizel begin their evening of entertainment...

Kanon’s body trembled… He’d never had Schneizel show this much aggression to him before… Of course, there were the occasional outbursts brought along by the stress of being, well, Schneizel. But never before had it been like this… Never before had Kanon been this terrified. But somehow, he still longed for Schneizel’s touch.

Schneizel watched his aid, now just a toy in his mind. “You’re such a good little boy…” he whispered, eliciting a shiver down Kanon’s dainty spine. 

“Oh…? Are you scared?” Schneizel’s voice seemed to take on a mocking tone, and Kanon bit down on the gag, waiting for whatever this new feeling was to subside. 

Schneizel’s eyes darted around Kanon’s body, unsure as to what to look at; he wanted to take everything in. Kanon’s tender skin, slowly turning red against the rough rope made him tense with desire. Desire for Kanon… 

“You will do everything I say, understood?” 

Kanon nodded quickly, on edge from this never ending anticipation… It was killing him… He needed Schneizel’s hands on his body, he needed to hear Schneizel’s low moans in his ear… He needed Schneizel inside of him. 

Schneizel smirked, seeing the anticipation in Kanon’s body. “You’re desperate for me, aren’t you, you little slut?” 

Kanon nodded again, knowing not to deny the truth to Schneizel.

“Good.”

Schneizel’s gentle fingers slid across Kanon’s back, slowly trailing their way lower… And lower… 

“Please…” Kanon thought to himself, “I can’t wait any longer, PLEASE!!!” 

Schneizel gripped Kanon’s rear firmly, pulling the small boy towards himself like a ragdoll. Kanon whimpered slightly, tempting his prince to bring out Schneizel’s fierce passion. 

A finger was slid inside of Kanon, pressing deeper and deeper into his core. Kanon moaned slightly, desperate for more of Schneizel’s touch. 

Schneizel smirked, knowing Kanon was giving in to his advances, “Getting comfortable?” 

Kanon shuddered, fearful of his Prince’s harsh, but comforting voice.

“I said, are you getting comfortable!” Schneizel’s voice loudened, increasing in aggression.

Kanon nodded quickly, the finger inside of him roughly stroking his tender core. His eyes watered under the blindfold, his mouth clamped down on the gag, struggling to hold in pathetic moans. 

Kanon’s mind was overwhelmed with the excitement of having Schneizel abuse him… 

It was terrifying. 

But Kanon wanted it. 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
